


Rainy Day Blues

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Series: Ella Lavellan [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What two elves get up to on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Blues

From the half painted rotunda the droplets of rain beating down upon the great roof above them sounded more like a soft lullaby gifted from the Creator's themselves. The hustle and bustle of Skyhold seemed to fade away in to the distance replaced by idle hands and hearts. And though the horses stood ready for the journey in to the Emprise du Lion, the weather kept the animals in their stalls and the people under the generous cover of the castle. The journey to defeat the ancient magister stalled, not out of fear, but for a rainy day. 

Though the feet of the Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan paced the floor of the great room, her steps remained hushed, a trademark of the Dalish people. She paused in her stride just as the tenor of a voice graced her pointed ears. 

“Vhenan.” the dreamer spoke from his desk, sighing as he began, “At this rate, you will wear a hole in the floor.” 

“Ir abelas.” The Inquisitor replied pausing as she huffed, “I suppose I still find the quiet days strange. The Dalish rarely have such a luxury. Not with so much to fix, so many a ruins to explore, potions to make. In fact, Keeper Deshanna would only add to my studies if I was caught idly standing around.”

A smile caught the dreamer's lips as he looked to Ella, placing down the book from his hands, “You could always complete the paper work Ambassador Montilyet has placed on your desk, vhenan.”

With a bright and delightful laugh, and a roll of the eyes, Ella the iron-barked braid on her shoulder swinging in her haste, “I'm not *that* stretched for things to do, emma lath.”

A sly smile curled upon her pinked lips as she stalked closer to his desk, as a hunter stalks their prey. Her steps quieted, bringing her just behind the large chair at his desk. She moved to pounce, but before the Inquisitor could spring her lovely surprise, she was caught be one of his own. 

The chair scratched upon the floor as it was moved away from that old desk, her arms, her chest seized in to Solas' spellbound arms, his lips sealing themselves over hers as a mew hitched in her throat. With a breathy sigh, Ella pushed stray lock of hair from her face, the smile on her tingling lips still pressed against his. His mouth fixed upon hers again, their lips moving in a dance as their feet trenched across the painted room until her back met the cold surface of the wall. 

“That was... certainly preferable to pacing the floors.” she smiled, a blush as warm and lovely as the center of an embrium blossomed upon her cheeks. Her hand moved, the faint glow of the fade smoothing over the bare crown of his head,“Perhaps I was wrong about the direction of this rainy day...”

“Were you not the one who told me once, vhenan, we should not give up so quickly?.” he spoke as the low ruble of a growl emerged from him. He smirked, heated lips trailing to the bare bronzed skin of her shoulder nipping the delicate flesh with his teeth, “Your optimism is contagious.” 

“Glad I could be of assistance.” Ella breathed, each breath more labored than the last. Her hands began to wonder smoothing over the lambswool prison hiding the hard planes of his chest. He was unlike any other elf to grace her eyes, his chest swelled under her touch to a degree that she could not fathom seeing on another man of the elvhen. 

As his lips nipped upon the delicate flesh of her shoulder once more, a giggle escaped her elven lips, “What do you think are our chances to make it to my room with out being stopped first?”

“I'm optimistic.”


End file.
